


[Podfic] Drag Like Sandpaper

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shaving, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: On Gerard's eighteenth birthday, he watches his little brother buy his first razor.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Series: Podfic Amnesty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Drag Like Sandpaper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drag Like Sandpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218228) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/199828.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/190592417158/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_draglikesandpaper_desfinado_sylvaine). 
> 
> This was initially recorded and edited in 2012. I have no idea why I didn't post it at the time. Thank you to [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondolin) for beta-listening to this! ♥

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_draglikesandpaper_desfinado_sylvaine.mp3) (27.0 MB | 0:28:46)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_draglikesandpaper_desfinado_sylvaine.m4b) (14.3 MB | 0:28:46)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
